Eurovision Song Contest 2015
The Eurovision Song Contest 2015 will be the Diamond Anniversary of the Eurovision Song Contest and will be held at the Wiener Stadthalle in Vienna, Austria, following Conchita Wurst's winning performance at the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen, Denmark. The contest will be held on the 19th, 21st and the 23rd of May. This will be the second time the city of Vienna will be hosting the contest, the first being in 1967. Format Host City Vienna, Klagenfurt, Innsbruck, Linz, Oberwart, Graz and Vorarlberg are all reportedly interested in hosting the contest while Salzburg pulled out of the bidding phase as the city is not able to put forward to the cost of the venue and promotion. Vienna, Graz and Innsbruck are all shortlisted to host. The backup venues are all in Vienna. On 6 August 2014, ORF announced that Vienna would play host to the 2015 contest. Other Format Info. The format of the 60th contest is still not confirmed. However, Jon Ola Sand has said that it will be something that will properly pay tribute to the contest. In late 2011, it was announced by the EBU that they had started an attempt on archiving all the contests since the 1956 with the results expected well before the 2015 Contest. It was later reported that the archive is ready and will be opened in the 60th anniversary. The content of the archive will be accessible to the public through the official Eurovision website Conchita Wurst stated in an interview after winning the contest that she would like to host the Eurovision in 2015 if asked to. Andi Knoll, the commentator for ORF, said in an interview with the Kurier that he is interested in hosting in 2015 also. Participants : The Semi Final tables have been put in place already and will be updated when the allocation pots (if there are any in 2015) are released at some point. For a frequently updated list of confirmations please see here or here if you don't use Facebook. I.eat.Goopys.carbonara 11:38, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Semi Final One Semi Final Two Final The Grand Final will be held on the 23rd May 2015, and these countries below have qualified from their semi final, or are Big Five or hosting countries that have auto-qualification to the final. Other Countries # could be withdrawing due to the financial problems they have. # could be returning in 2015 if they get funds to sponsor an entrant. They had financial problems in 2014. # hope to find a participant for 2015 and carry on their participation in the Eurovision. # might return to the Eurovision stage for the first time since 1980 as 2M TV are requesting for active membership. Their only participation was in 1980 with the broadcaster SNRT. Withdrawn or close to withdrawing Countries # will not return in 2015 as stated by RTVA, the broadcaster for Andorra. # have stated they will not return to the contest in 2015. # could withdraw as the broadcaster IBA is being shut down by the Israeli government and will re-launch in March 2015. Also, their placings could be a reason as they've failed to qualify since 2010. # 1FLTV stated Liechtenstein would not debut in 2015 # had rumours of returning, but TMC have stated they will not participate in 2015. # stated they will not participate in 2015 due to a lack of sponsors. # TRT's international public relations officer confirmed on 25 August 2014 that Turkey will not participate in 2015 Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2015 Category:Austria Category:21st Century Eurovision